


Two Gold Coins

by The_Nicest_Nonbinary



Series: Star Crossed Shorts [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Before Henry was a total trashman, Just some more stuff from homeworld, some world building i guess?, this time with a young Anne and Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nicest_Nonbinary/pseuds/The_Nicest_Nonbinary
Summary: It's a simple task. Get to the market. Sell the harvest. Bring home the profit. However, a chance encounter might make that seemingly simple task a lot harder.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour
Series: Star Crossed Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Two Gold Coins

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand more on the life of the Homeworld kids before they became soldiers. So, here we are. I'll probably do one for Anna and Cathy next. But for now, Anne and Jane get their little short.  
> I'll try and post a map of homeworld on my tumblr soon so if you wanna see it, go check out my tumblr @thenicestnonbinary

Jane hefted up the last basket of fruit and turned to look back at her cousin. Anne was dragging her feet behind her and moaning about something. Jane rolled her eyes, “Annie you're not even the one carrying the baskets!” Anne looked up at her and grumbled something about little kids not getting it. Jane balanced the basket she’d made on her hip, “Annie! I’m only a couple years younger than you. I’m not little anymore either.” The last part wasn’t quite true. Jane had just turned 8 recently and she still had smaller, rounded horns and some missing teeth that were still growing in like the other children, while Anne had more recently grown into her spiraling rams horns and all her deadly sharp canines. Anne sped up a little to catch up with her cousin and Jane huffed as Anne ruffled her hair good-naturedly. 

“This is the last basket right?” Anne asked, worried. Jane nodded, a little confused by Anne’s sudden attention to their cargo. Anne sighed and pulled a small scrap of cloth out of her pocket, counting the coins that glistened up at her as they continued walking to the market nearest to their orchard. Anne was always worried about money. Jane and Anne's families lived together as was the custom with close family, with but after Jane's father dissapeared to find his fortune in the capitol, and her mother died, Anne had taken more responsibility over Jane. Anne's mother also had died and her father was indifferent to the two at best, choosing to focus his efforts onto the boys of the family. Jane knew Anne tried her best to take care of her, but Jane also knew how hard it was on her cousin. That was probably why getting a good sale on this harvest was so important to her.

Jane stood on her tip-toes to try and see how much they’d made so far but Anne yanked the cloth away and stuck her tongue out at her. Jane kicked her in the shin and Anne yelped in surprise. The cousins glared at each other for a moment, before deciding it wasn’t worth getting into a fight right before getting to the market. Jane grumpily noted that Anne still wouldn’t show her how much they’d made so far.

As they neared the covered stalls, Jane glanced up at her cousin again. This time she was fiddling with a small piece of paper. This time when Anne saw her staring, she didn’t jerk the paper away, instead letting Jane see just what was on it. Anne had drawn a picture of a small necklace, an Astrais necklace. Anne smiled fondly at it and murmured, “If we can save up enough, someday I’m gonna buy it for her.” Jane didn’t have to ask who “her” was. Catherine Parr. A rashadi who Anne had been friends with for years. She often came over to their small house on the outskirts of Kelna to hang out with Anne on the roof. And that always meant that Jane had to go and play downstairs. 

Jane looked up at her with a wide gap-toothed smile. “You like her!” She gasped.

Anne flushed and shoved her in the shoulder. “I do not!” Jane rolled her eyes, Anne could deny it all she wanted, she knew better.

Just as the pair arrived at the entrance to the market, Jane smiled and took a deep breath. She loved the sights and smells of the market. The sharp scents of cooking food, the aromatic spices, the chatter of the people, Jane loved every part of it. Anne wasn’t as enamored with the market, and flattened her ears back against her head. The noise and clamor didn’t exactly endear the Bexey marketplace to Anne. as the pair weaved their way through the seas of people, Jane tripped on someone's tail and fell on her face. Fruit went flying, and the owner of the tail she’d tripped over cried out in pain. Anne helped her little cousin back up to her feet and started brushing the dust off of her formerly white tunic. Jane pulled herself out of Anne’s grasp and marched up to the person who’d tripped her. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going next time!” she shoved the boy who she’d tripped over and he stumbled. Didn’t he know better than to leave his tail lying around in public spaces? Common courtesy dictated that you either kept it tucked near your own feet, or up above the floor, not dragging along the ground.

As Jane turned around to help Anne in seeing if they could salvage any of their harvest, a sharp metallic click stopped her. Something cold and hard was pressed into the back of her head. Jane froze and Anne looked up, fear in her wide eyes. A gruff, unfamiliar voice snarled, “Do not speak to the young prince in such a manner.” Jane dropped the small soft fruit she’d been holding. It fell to the ground with a sad squish. Jane watched out of the corner of her eye as Anne immediately sprinted to her and wrapped her arms around her protectively. 

“Kerian! Don’t hurt her!” the boy ran over to Jane and kneeled in front of her. The man holstered his blaster and tried to disperse the small crowd that had gathered. “Are you unharmed?” 

Jane stared up at him, wide eyed, “Y-you’re Prince Henry.”

He blushed sheepishly. “Yes, but I was trying to travel discreetly. Father wants me to get a better sense of the people and the land. Kerian makes it kind of hard to do that sometimes though” Henry glanced over his shoulder at his guard who was very pointedly avoiding eye contact. Jane picked up the bruised fruit and sadly looked it over. Henry gently took it from her and inspected it. “How much did these cost?”

Jane shrugged. “A copper each.”

Henry stood, and reached into one of his pockets. Pulling out a small cloth pouch, he pressed it into her hands. “I’m sorry for bumping into you, hopefully this is enough!” He then turned tail and scampered off with his guard, disappearing once more into the crowds.

Anne checked Jane over, looking for any sign of injury and making sure she was alright. “That was Prince Henry?” She asked, staring after the long gone figures. Jane nodded, eyes wide. She couldn’t believe she’d actually met the prince. Slowly she pulled out the soft cloth pouch and opened out. Inside, two gold coins gleamed up at them. The girls stared down at the coins, not daring to speak. Anne carefully picked up one of the coins and twirled it in her fingers. ”He must’ve liked you.” Anne poked Jane in the belly, making her giggle. “Maybe he’ll marry you someday!” 

Jane pushed Anne over, clutching the second coin in a small fist. “Me? A princess? You’re crazy!” As Anne and Jane made their way home, the destroyed harvest long forgotten, Jane let her mind wander to what Anne had said. A princess? Her? She shook her head and ran a bit to catch up with Anne. Jane didn’t have time for fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> So cause I'm lazy, the monetary system is the same as the dnd one.  
> One copper= 1/10 a silver or 1/100 a gold  
> 1 silver= 10 copper or 1/10 a gold  
> 1 gold= 100 copper or 10 silver  
> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment or a kudos, I love hearing from yall :)


End file.
